Ghostly Intervention
by Astraldust
Summary: A routine mission leaves the team trapped in an old building and surrounded by a group of hostile men. They have no real clue as to why. Some McKay whumpage but Shep gets the brunt of it.
1. Chapter 1

Ghostly Intervention by Astraldust

Summary:- A routine mission leaves the team trapped in an old building and surrounded by a group of hostile men. They have no real clue as to why. Some McKay whumpage but Shep gets the brunt of it.

Spoilers:- Early S4. Small reference to Reunion

Rated:- K+ for mild language.

Disclaimer:- I don't own Stargate Atlantis. If I did, the series would go on for years.

Sorry no beta. All the mistakes are mine.

Ghostly Intervention by Astraldust

Chapter 1.

With an overwhelming sense of panic, Dr. Rodney McKay frantically battled his way through the dense forest of branches and leaves that hindered his progress. Annoyingly, some branches insisted on whipping back to hit him painfully in the face and neck, leaving scratches and bruises. His chest heaved with the need for air. He wanted to rest but his desperate fear of imminent death kept him moving forward as he stumbled clumsily through the undergrowth consisting of tangled bushes, dried leaves and dead wood that cracked too loudly with every frantic step he took. Yet the noise he made was never loud enough to drown out the dangerously close sound of gunfire.

Sheppard's voice still echoed in his head telling him to run for it. Instinct and survival had made him obey his friend and team leader without question even though his shoulder had throbbed with the intense pain of a gunshot wound.

Up ahead he could just make out Teyla's silhouette as she ran ahead in search of a place of refuge. Somewhere for him to stop and take stock of his injury, which was a huge and growing necessity in Rodney's mind, as he was convinced that the bullet was going deeper with every movement he made. As for blood loss, he wasn't even thinking about that. Then as if to verify the fact that he'd lost plenty, he suddenly felt slightly light-headed. He missed his footing and tripped, nearly falling flat on his face but a strong arm reached out to steady him.

"Come on, Teyla's heading for the old building we found earlier." Ronon's gruff voice encouraged.

"Yes, yes," Rodney panted. Single-mindedly, he continued to lurch on before the big Satedan and after what seemed like an eternity, he eventually staggered into the cool interior of the old stone building as Teyla covered his retreat.

Relieved to be able to stop running, McKay staggered wearily over to a very rickety looking iron bed. He took at moment to inspect it with disdain but his exhaustion won out. With a breathless sigh, he lowered himself none too gently onto the threadbare mattress and collapsed, ending up on his back. The whole contraption protested loudly with a series of twangs and groans but thankfully, the bed held fast under his weight.

Teyla spared a few seconds to glance his way but stayed where she was to cover Ronon's frantic sprint towards the house. When he was safely through the doorway, she quickly left Ronon to cover Sheppard's retreat.

Making her way over to the ailing scientist, Teyla was mildly surprised to see that he was still conscious as he lay panting for air like a grounded fish. She smiled down at him before gently lowering herself to sit near his head. "Rodney, I need you to sit up so that I may examine your shoulder."

His panting slowed down somewhat but he made little effort to do as she requested. "A little light-headed here," he muttered.

"Yes, I am sure you are but I must attend to your wound."

That was all the incentive that Rodney needed. "Yes, I know. I must have lost litres of blood by now," he proclaimed, loudly. However, despite his declared weakness, he found enough energy to sit up and with Teyla's help, struggle out of his tac vest.

Teyla's attention was distracted for a minute by the loud report of Ronon's blaster as he covered John's hasty dash through the doorway. The colonel caught her eye for a second before turning towards one of the small windows situated near the door. The glass of the old dilapidated window was surprisingly still intact so John broke out the bottom most pane and, resting his P90 on the window frame, he aimed it at the bandits still outside. Seconds later, Ronon's blaster and the sound of the P90 echoed loudly around the confines the small room.

Teyla tried to ignore the noise as she eased Rodney's shirt away from his left shoulder. A look of surprise crossed her face because she had expected to find was a gapping hole marking a bullet's entry. Instead, the flesh seemed relatively untouched apart from a coating of fresh blood. Teyla followed the blood trail to the outer edge of his shoulder to find a nasty score wound where the bullet had lightly grazed Rodney's skin. She sighed with relief before reaching for her backpack and the med kit it held.

"Rodney, you have been very fortunate." She told the pale looking scientist. "The wound is no doubt very painful but it is just a graze. I will clean and dress it but I will leave the rest for Dr. Keller to deal with once we return to Atlantis."

Rodney turned a worried face towards her. "What?" he questioned, coming out of his daze. As if not believing her words, he suddenly turned his gaze towards his shoulder and promptly passed out.

Teyla was quick to react as she supported his weight and gently eased him back down onto the mattress. At least with Rodney unconscious, it would make things easier to clean and dress his wound but before starting, she turned her attention back to her teammates. They were no longer firing continually. "Are the attackers still out there?"

Ronon answered without turning from his position by the second window. "Yeah, but they've back off for now. I've killed at least three of them."

Sheppard didn't turn or contradict Ronon's claim. "How's Rodney?" he asked so quietly that Teyla barely heard him.

She looked at his back for a second or two before answering. "Do not be concerned about him. It is just a flesh wound, and I will have it cleaned and bandaged in no time."

She heard John sigh with relief. "That's good," he muttered. Strangely, he didn't say anymore.

A mild look of concern creased Teyla's lovely face as she turned her attention back to Rodney. Pushing her worry aside for a moment, she expertly cleaned the graze with a sterile wrap from the med kit. When she was satisfied that the wound was clean, she dressed it with a large pad before securing it with a bandage. Rodney had remained unconscious throughout the procedure, so Teyla checked his pulse just in case and was relieved to find it strong and regular.

Knowing that she had done all she could for him, Teyla turned her attention back to her teammates. "John, do you have any idea who the attackers are?"

John remained quiet for a moment as he continued to peer out of the window. His answer when it came was subdued. "No. I guess they could be a rogue group of Genii, they're using similar weapons."

"Na, they're bounty hunters." Ronon proclaimed.

"And you know that because?"

"I've seen their leader before, about five years ago. He was after someone at the time. I had no idea why but didn't like the odds, so I helped the guy get away from him. Maybe he still remembers me."

"Maybe," John murmured, "but my spidery senses tell me that it was an ambush. A set-up just for us. They let us explore while they patiently waited for our return to the Stargate. Then the minute Rodney went to dial the DHD all hell broke lose. It kind of reminds me of Koyla's tactics when he was still alive. Thankfully we were on the ball otherwise, things could have been far…worse," he finished with a wince.

Teyla's concern returned tenfold when she heard the slight hitch in his voice. "John, are you all right?"

He didn't speak for a moment and when he did, it wasn't to answer her question. "This place is well fortified built partially into a high cliff. As it only has one door to the outside and two windows, we should be able to cover any approach they try. Meaning, we can hold out here for a few hours until…Atlantis sends a rescue team."

Once again, Teyla caught his slight hesitation. She nodded even though Sheppard hadn't turned to look at her. "Why would bounty hunters want any of us? And if so, why shot to kill?"

John didn't have an answer to either question. He was trying to hold it together for his team's sake. "Teyla, I…I don't know. Whatever, they obviously don't need us alive. Are you sure Rodney's okay?"

"No, dying here." Rodney piped up from his prone position.

Teyla hadn't even realised that Rodney had regained consciousness. She turned to him with patience. "Rodney, you are not dying. I told you before you fainted that it was just a flesh wound. The bullet lightly grazed your shoulder."

"Passed out," Rodney corrected her, "and no wonder with all this pain."

Ronon turned to exchange a look with Sheppard but the colonel was obliviously not listening as he continued to stare off into the distance. "See something, Sheppard?"

"What? Oh, no…they seem to have retreated back into the woods," he told the Satedan. Then without turning to face Teyla, he quietly asked. "Have you given Rodney anything for the pain yet, Teyla?"

"I will in a minute but you have not answered my first question."

Without warning, John suddenly turned, grabbed his backpack and started to walk towards one of the closed inner doors. "I wonder if this place has a bathroom, I really need it right now," he said between gritted teeth.

Ronon and Teyla exchanged a smile. "Probably out the back." Ronon advised.

Rodney gestured with his good arm. "Yes, it's through the left hand door. I saw it when we were exploring earlier but it looked very primitive to me," he added.

"It'll have to do," John muttered, before warily moving towards the indicated door.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once through the door, John carefully closed it and stopped to catch his breath. The small room was windowless and dank smelling. As he couldn't see a thing, he reached into his backpack to pull out a small light for illumination before staggering over to a very dirty looking stone basin. He looked down at it with distress, noting that there wasn't even a faucet for running water. Besides which, it looked as if it hadn't seen any for years. Over the basin, a crooked mirror hung precariously on a small hook, it surface cracked and spotted with age.

Resigned, John balanced the small light near the basin before placing his P90 next to the very primitive toilet, which was essentially just a hole in the ground. Grimacing with revulsion, he raised his eyes towards the less broken centre of the mirror to look at his reflection. The image that stared back at him was pale, full of pain and anguish. Dark rings already lined his eyes making him look positively sick. John groaned knowing that he had to do something to help himself quickly. While at the same time, hoping that the fiery pain in his side wasn't as bad as it felt. "Please let it be just a flesh wound too," he whispered to his ghostly reflection.

Then determine to find out, he took a deep breath before gingerly removing his tac vest and pulling his shirt away from the bloody mess near his waistband. Loosening his belt, he noted that the top of his boxer shorts were already stained dark red with blood, as was the bottom of his T-shirt. Although as it was black in colour, he could only feel the sticky dampness. When he had the wound just above his waistline on the left hand side fully exposed, he gently prodded around it. Hot pain flared and his fingers came away bright red.

Biting his bottom lip and counting to ten, he waited until the pain died down a little. _That_ _was not a good idea_, he noted and although he certainly wouldn't try touching around the wound again, he still needed to examine the entry hole. So turning to the broken mirror, he managed to lever a small sliver away from the frame. With shaky hands, he lowered it and held it near the wound. The image was unclear but he could see that the flesh was ragged where the bullet had torn into his skin. Blood oozed out in droplets as it continued to coat his clothing and splatter on the floor. He felt his heart rate increase at the knowledge that he was losing blood at a rate that needed to be stopped. He presumed the bullet was still lodged in his side somewhere. Nevertheless, he felt around his back just to make certain. There was no exit hole.

"Crap," he muttered through clenched teeth. _This was bad, very bad_. John knew that he probably couldn't hide this from his team, and he had to admit that he probably needed their help anyway. Tears of frustration rose, he was letting his team down. Moreover, he was letting his wounded friend down. Teyla and Ronon would need his help to fend off the bounty hunters before rescue arrived. They didn't need him being out of it. _Get a hold of yourself, John. Patch yourself up_, he ordered sternly. However, his body had other ideas as a renewed flash of intense pain stabbed at his side. A cold sweat suddenly beaded his forehead making him feel positively woozy. The room swam for a minute, so he lowered his head and took a few calming breaths to ward it off.

Eventually, the dizzy spell abated enough to allow him to straighten. Gingerly, he moved over to the nearest wall to steady himself before balancing his backpack on top of the sink. Opening the front compartment, John fumbled for the small med kit that he always kept in there, but his fingers were shaking so badly that the minute he had it free, he dropped it. The small pouch pounced away to land under the basin.

A groan of frustration passed through his lips as John eyed the offending kit with a look of exasperation. He knew he needed to retrieve it. Although that would be painful no doubt, but marshalling himself and inhaling deeply, John began the tricky business of blending down.

He was just about to attempt to reach out for the pouch when he heard Teyla's voice quietly calling to him through the door. "John, are you all right?"

John paused, he wanted to tell her that he was fine but his wound stabbed at him as if begging him not to be so stupid. Straightening, he took another deep breath to dispel a sudden wave of dizziness and called. "Teyla, I need your help."

Teyla wasted no time in coming into the room. He had his back to her. "John?" she questioned, apprehensively.

He didn't turn to face her as he whispered. "I've taken some fire and it looks like I'll need your help to dress the wound."

Teyla's concern escalated as John tended to understate the seriousness of any injury he incurred. When she saw the condition of the ugly hole in his side, she knew her fears were justified. "Why did you try to keep this from us?" she cried.

John suddenly felt the need to defend himself. "I honestly didn't think it was this bad. It wasn't until the adrenaline began to wear off that I really felt it."

That was partly true because the pain hadn't been so bad at first. With so many others things to worry about like covering his team, the need had been pushed to the back of his mind. In truth, he couldn't even remember the exact moment when he'd been shot. Moreover, the fact that the wound was situated where it was indicated a ricochet off one of the rocky outcrops situated near the Stargate. The other possibility was just too awkward to contemplate. Friendly fire was a possibility, especially in the situation that they had found themselves in but he predicted that this wasn't the case.

Teyla brought him out of his retrospect. "John, this room is very dim and dirty, I will need more light and hot water to clean the blood away and dress the wound correctly."

Sheppard looked at her blearily in the diffused light. "No, just put a pressure pad on it to stop the bleeding, the rest can be dealt with once we get back to Atlantis."

Teyla gave him a dubious look before saying. "That is not wise."

An intense look crossed his pale face as he told her earnestly. "It'll be okay. Just stop the bleeding so I can hang on for the next couple of hours or so. I really need to be able to help Ronon defend this place."

"No, you really need to rest. I can help Ronon."

Not agreeing, John shook his head emphatically. "I can sit by the window and help keep an eye open while you get some rest, just in case I need your help later. Okay?" Teyla nodded but with little enthusiasm while John added an afterthought. "I think it's probably better if we don't mention this to the others, especially Rodney. I don't want him panicking or making a fuss about it."

"All right, but I think they are going to notice. You already look very pale and sickly."

Had he been feeling better, John would have joked about it. Instead, he nodded, wearily. "I'll just tell them I've got a stomach problem or something."

"I do not think they will believe you."

"Probably not. Come on, patch me up and we'll see how things go from there."

Teyla was not convinced but resigned she reached down for the med kit before turning on her P90's spotlight and aiming it onto John's side.

John supported himself by resting his good side against the basin and gripping the edge tightly. When Teyla sensed that he was ready, she began to wipe around the wound with an antiseptic pad. Blood was still oozing freely thereby hampering her efforts to clean it. It looked bad and Teyla felt her eyes moisten at the thought of where the bullet might have lodged and to the extent of the damage, it may have caused. She caught John's gaze, he was putting on a brave face, but she knew he was in a lot of pain from the lines around his eyes and the tension in his body.

Not wanting to cause him any more pain than necessary, Teyla quickly applied a pressure pad, and then instructed John to hold it in place while she secured the dressing's fabric strips around his middle. As she finished, John swayed slightly, looking even paler and Teyla feared that he might collapse. "John?" she questioned apprehensively.

"Just give me a few minutes."

Teyla nodded and gripped his arm to help steady him. "You will need some morphine and then please lie down until rescue arrives."

John gritted his teeth, and although he really wanted to show Teyla that he could make it, he didn't attempt move away from her. Instead, he said. "No, I need to get back out there and help Ronon. Besides which, we only have one dose of morphine and that goes to Rodney if he needs it."

"Rodney's wound is…."

"Not that bad." John finished for her. "Look in a couple of hours we should be out of here. Anyway, morphine always makes me loopy and I really don't need that right now. I'll take a couple of ibuprofen or whatever."

Teyla's patience was beginning to run thin. "That will not touch the pain that you are in," she told him. Nevertheless, she released him and quietly handed over the requested pills.

John swallowed them dry and straightened as best he could before turning to look at her with steadfast determination. "Come on, help me back into my vest before the others come looking for us."

Teyla did as he asked. However, the minute they walked back into the main room, Rodney predictably asked. "What in heavens name have you two been doing in there?"

Teyla, ever the diplomat, simply answered. "The Colonel needed my help with something."

"With what?"

John moved to stand near the window. "What's the situation?" he asked loudly, in an attempt to distract Rodney away from his prying.

Ronon exchanged a quick glance with Teyla before answering. "Nothing's changed. I guess it'll be dark in about five hours."

"To be correct, six." Rodney piped up from his bed.

"Alright then, six. If they're going to make any moves, they'll do so under the cover of darkness. Fortunately, we'll be able to see them coming no matter what they try because of the good clear open space in front of the building." While Ronon was busy talking, Teyla quietly picked up the best chair that she could find and carried it over for John. He thanked her with a nod before gingerly lowering himself onto it.

Ronon noticed and gave him a curious look. John turned and shot him a fleeting glance as if to say, don't ask, before reassuring his team. "We'll be long gone before nightfall."

Rodney, who had definitely been distracted from his inquisitive questioning by Ronon's gloomy prediction of a night attack, asked. "And if we're not?"

John sighed. "Then, Rodney, we will defend this position with all we've got. Alright?"

Rodney propped himself up to face Sheppard's back. "It's alright for you to say but I'm wounded here. Probably dying as we speak," he muttered, lying himself back down again.

Although renown for her great tolerance Teyla was slowly losing her cool, especially in light of John's problem. "Rodney how many times must I tell you that your injury is only a graze?"

"So you keep telling me but it's really giving me trouble. Sheppard why don't you take a look and make sure my wound is okay."

Just as Rodney said that, a renewed wave of intense pain surged through John making him feel positively dizzy and short-tempered. "I'm kind of busy here defending your s… ass, McKay." He nearly said selfish, but rained it in because Rodney didn't know his situation. "So give it a break, listen to Teyla, and get some rest."

"Yes, yes, if you insist. Although, it's going to be very difficult with such a painful shoulder and it's getting cold in here."

Ronon muttered. "Live with it, McKay. We can't light a fire."

_Rodney's right about it being cold in here,_ John thought as a series of shivers surged through his bones, enough to cause his teeth to chatter. But were his tremors because of the growing chill or because he was going into shock, John wasn't sure. However, he did cover up the broken windowpane as best he could with a piece of board that Ronon silently gave him but that still didn't cut out all the draughts from the badly fitting door and windows.

They remained silent and Rodney seemed to settle down. Teyla took the opportunity to go to the back of the room and rummage around in an old wooden chest to see what she could find.

The next thing John knew, a musty old blanket was gently placed over his shoulders. He thanked her with a nod before asking. "And Rodney?"

"Do not worry yourself about Rodney. He is asleep already and has been covered with another blanket. Although he will probably complain about its smell once he wakes up."

John exchanged a brief smile with her. "Yeah, more than likely."

Teyla handed him a water bottle. "You must drink."

John took it without question and drank a few sips even though he really didn't feel like drinking. Yet he knew that he should because of the blood loss.

Teyla's concerned expression caught Ronon's eye. "What's wrong with you anyway, Sheppard? You look terrible."

Catching John's glimpse and his subtle nod, Teyla quickly glanced towards the sleeping scientist before moving over to Ronon. After a short whispered exchange, Ronon looked John's way and muttered. "Oh crap."

"Yeah, you hit it right on the nail, buddy, but let's stay positive. In a few hours time, I should be tucked up in Keller's infirmary and on the good stuff."

Neither Teyla nor Ronon agreed or disagreed with him, so John sucked in a pain-filled breath and went back to his observations.

TBC

_Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Some six hours later, John looked despondently towards the darkening sky and thought. _Why is it that things never seem to work out the way they should? Just_ _for once, that would have been nice_. Nevertheless, it wasn't to be because the long awaited rescue had failed to materialise and soon it would be dark outside.

John simply refused to believe that Atlantis was letting them down as he knew from experience and the various reports he'd read, that Sam Carter just wasn't the type to give up on them. Meaning, that there had to be a very good reason but John hadn't a clue as to what that reason might involve. John only knew that with each passing minute, he felt himself become more detached from his surroundings. The dizzy spells had increased as the pain had intensified into one solid ball of agony. He felt positively dreadful and even taking a simple breath caused more pain to flare along the length of his side. Although his tremors were partially due to shock, John had no doubt that a fever was already gripping his body, which meant that the wound was becoming infected. Therefore, he didn't know how much longer he could hold out. As it was, his stubborn will had been the only thing that had kept him going for so long.

Over on the bed Rodney still slept like a baby, his mouth slightly open in a gentle snore. While Teyla dozed on the floor as best she could with the knowledge that she may need to be awake and fully alert at a moments notice.

With the setting sun, the room became shadowed in darkness; the only light source was cast by the planet's single moon as it filtered through the two small windows. The eerie glow helped to highlight Sheppard's pale and sickly complexion but Ronon had no doubt that it wasn't far from the truth. So not only did the big Satedan stay alert for any movement outside but also, from time to time, he would cast a furtive glance towards his friend, just waiting for the moment Sheppard passed out.

John's collapse, when it came, was swift. One minute, he was sitting with his P90 posed on the window frame and the next; he almost gracefully slid to the floor. The only noise came from the clatter of the falling gun.

Ronon's reaction was just as rapid. Rushing over, he scooped his friend into his arms and carried him over to the bed.

A swift kick to the leg brought McKay out of his slumber. "What?" he muttered, "Has the rescue team arrived at long last?"

"No." Ronon growled. "I need to lay Sheppard on the bed."

"What? Why?"

"Because he's been shot-up worse than you."

Rodney looked up at Ronon and his burden. "Oh, how typical," he murmured. "Not a word, then he tries to hide it until he collapses." However, Rodney looked deeply concerned as he quickly relinquished the not so comfortable bed to his friend.

"He told Teyla," Ronon mumbled in John's defence while carefully lowering the unconscious colonel onto the thin mattress. Once he had made sure that Sheppard was as comfortable as possible under the circumstances, Ronon felt for a pulse and was relieved to find it reasonably strong and steady.

Teyla who had taken up Ronon's position by the window, quietly asked. "Is he…?" She couldn't bring herself to ask anymore.

"He just passed out." Ronon reassured her. "His pulse is steady but I'd better check the wound to make sure he's not bleeding badly or anything." Yet how much he would be able to see in the dim light was debatable.

Knowing that Ronon would have a problem, Rodney suggested. "I can hold up a light so you can see better," Although, Rodney had no intension for watching Ronon while he worked on Sheppard.

Ronon shook his head. "No, we can't risk it. It could make someone an easy target for a sniper."

"Huh? The windows aren't that big." Rodney commented before looking around and grabbing the grey blanket off the bed, "All right, what if I blackout the nearest window with this smelly old blanket that someone threw on me?"

Teyla turned to him and said sharply. "Rodney, that someone was me and it kept you warm."

Rodney gulped at her unusually hard tone of voice. "Yes, it did. Thank you."

"If you can manage to attach the blanket, then do so, but make it quick."

Rodney looked towards Ronon and gave a short nod. Then taking the blanket over to the window, he reached into his backpack to pull out a small box of tacks. "I never go anywhere without a few of these," he stated, although nobody could see what he was holding. "You never know when they might come in handy."

Puzzled, Ronon turned to him wondering what in heaven's name the scientist was babbling on about now. However, despite a few mumbled mutterings about having to do it one-handed, McKay had the window blacked out a few minutes later. He returned to Ronon's side with the portable light and held it close to the bed so that the rest of the room wasn't flooded with unnecessary light.

Ronon gave his thanks before gently easing John's vest off. Then pulling aside his black skirt and T-shirt, Ronon closely inspected the wound site. The bandage looked blood stained but not soaked through. Not liking it but with no other option, Ronon muttered. "Best leave it alone for now."

Rodney cringed, did a quick glance towards the bandage and nodded with a gulp. "Does the bullet hole go all the way through?"

Ronon lightly covered John with his vest and blanket before answering. He knew exactly what McKay meant. "No, the bullet is still in there somewhere."

"Oh, shit." The scientist murmured under his breath before reaching down to feel John's brow. With his own problem now well and truly forgotten, McKay became doubly concerned as he felt the unnatural warmth and moisture against his fingers. "I think he has a fever."

"Yeah," Ronon agreed, "He needs help sooner rather than later, so I'm going out to see what's delaying the rescue."

Rodney snapped out of his concern with an alarmed, "What! You can't mean that?"

Teyla's concern was more practical. "You cannot risk it."

'Yes, I do and I can." Ronon answered them. "Look it's been at least six hours since we should have radioed in but Atlantis hasn't sent a rescue team, so either there's a problem or Colonel Carter doesn't care."

Rodney was quick to defend his one time love fantasy. "Wrong! Oh, so wrong! Sam would never leave people behind, no matter what. Don't forget she came after us when you decided to join your old Satedan buddies and the Wraith captured us. So there's only one thing to explain it, there's a problem."

Ronon scowled at McKay's understatement and for bringing up a chapter in his life that he'd rather forget about, but it only made him more determined. "That's all the more reason why I should go out there and find out what's keeping them."

"Ronon, if anything were to happen to you, I cannot defend this place alone."

The big Satedan turned to look at the petite woman. "It's not going to happen but if it did, I know that you'd give them hell, Teyla."

Teyla smiled slightly, but that really wasn't her point. Although she didn't say anything, her main fear was, having to watch her companions as they became steadily weaker from infection. In Rodney's case, it may never happen but John was doomed to grow sicker with each passing hour.

As if to emphasise Teyla's worries, Sheppard suddenly groaned with a pain-filled cry as he tossed and turned without waking.

His friend's obvious suffering made Ronon even more resolute. "I'll be alright," he pleaded. "The moon doesn't give off much light so it's about as dark as it's ever going to get and we still have at least seven or eight hours before sunrise." They still looked unsure, which made Ronon somewhat annoyed. "Damn it! You seem to have forgotten that I did this for seven years."

McKay and Teyla shared a look before the scientist held up his good hand. "Calm down big fella. Alright, go if you must but don't stay away for too long because I don't know how long I can help Teyla to guard this place, and look after Sheppard."

"I'll be back before you know it with some firewood and water." Ronon promised as he quickly attached several water bottles to his belt. "Now switch off that light."

Rodney promptly complied and watched as the Satedan quietly slipped through the doorway. Then he turned and looked at Teyla. "I thought he said we couldn't light a fire?"

"I believe he was referring to the night. Once the sun has risen it will not make any difference."

"Oh." Rodney answered. He gave Sheppard a quick glance before shuffling over to the vacant seat by the window to take up a guard position. However, always the pessimist a few minutes later, he muttered. "No, it won't matter because the bounty hunters will probably overrun this place come morning."

Teyla sighed. "Then Rodney, we must be ready for them."

TBC

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and advice_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_John was running, forever in frantic motion. His legs never slowing as he urgently raced through forest after forest. Strangely, the forests all looked the same. Nothing but tall trees as far as his eyes could see, and no living thing disturbed the peace, not even the sound of bird song. He ran on and on, desperate to find his team. Yet no matter how hard he looked, they were nowhere to be found._

_Exhaustion finally hit him, forcing him to slow his pace until he came to a complete halt. Something made him turn his head to look through the trees. Suddenly he saw a stream materialise out of nowhere, its cool inviting surface calling to him like siren song. Called for him to come and quench his thirst, to cool his blazing heat. _

_Ever watchful, he cautiously approached and knelt before the stream's perfection. The water was crystal-clear like the surface of a mirror but the reflection that stared back at him was pale and ghostly. Wraith like. With a shock, John recoiled from the image for a second or two but his thirst was too great. Scolding himself for his stupid fright, he eased forward and cupped his hands to bring the cool water to his lips. However it didn't seem to help and the fire in his body remained. _

_Then suddenly, the surface of the stream began to ripple, captivating him in a mesmerising stare. This time, John showed no fear as the water transformed into the face of a lost friend. _

_The image looked puzzled. "What have you done to yourself this time, lad?" _

_"Carson?"_

_"Aye, now don't be afraid. Just tell me, lad."_

_"I've been shot."_

_"Aye, so you have."_

_John's befuddled brain wondered why the ghost of Carson had asked him when he already knew the answer. Then he reasoned that this wasn't real, it was just his fevered dream. _

_However, the ghost remained and stated. "Lad, they need to remove the bullet. They need to get it out of you as soon as possible or you will die. And we can't be having that now, can we?"_

_"Die?"_

_"Aye that's right, so when you finally wake up, you must tell your team to remove it. It's not in too deep."_

_John stared at the face of the man he used to trust with his life and a tear surfaced to drop with a splash, shattering the image into a million ripples. Although before the mirage completely disappeared, Carson's beloved voice rang out once more. "They must remove it!" Then he was gone leaving John shaking with the tears. Tears that he should have shed for his friend, months ago. _

When John started to cry in his sleep, Teyla rushed over to his side. Worried, she bent down to place a hand on his forehead finding it even hotter and extremely clammy. She took a soft cloth and damped it with water from her bottle before placing it on his brow to cool and soothe. Even in the near darkness, she could see tears glistening on his eyelashes, leaving her to wonder why. He didn't wake and eventually, Teyla's soothing seemed to settle him enough to allow her to return to her vigil by the window.

Rodney had been trying his hardest not to doze, and when Teyla had rushed to Sheppard's side, it had made him alert and fearful as his heartbeat had increased with anxiety for his friend. "How is he?" he whispered once she returned to her seat.

Teyla swallowed hard. "Not so good. I believe he is slowly developing a high fever."

"Oh, that's not good." However, with the mention of fever, Rodney raised his hand to feel his brow in case the same thing was happening to him. He was relieved to find it still cool. Hoping that Teyla hadn't noticed his reaction, he stole a quick glance towards her. "I wish Ronon would return."

"Yes, I am worried about him too." She paused, considering something. "It will be all right if you sleep a little, Rodney. I can watch for us both until dawn."

_Huh, now she tells me,_ Rodney thought, but all he said was. "Okay." He certainly didn't need much encouragement and before long, he started to doze despite the uncomfortable chair.

It seemed like only five minutes had gone by when a quiet knock sounded on the wooden door. Rodney nearly fell off his chair with apprehension. Regaining his balance, he fumbled for his gun until his anxious mind ultimately realised that it was Ronon's predetermined signal. A few seconds later, the big Satedan slipped into the room.

Relief was evident on both Rodney and Teyla's faces. However, it was short lived by the look on Ronon's and his words added to their despair. "I know why we haven't been rescued. The bounty hunters are keeping the gate open."

"What!" Rodney exclaimed. "Would you care to elaborate on that?"

Ronon shot him an exasperated look. "Like I said, they're keeping the gate open."

"Incoming or outgoing?"

"Outgoing I think, but it could be both."

"And you know that because...?"

"I saw them dialling out." Ronon finished.

"Exactly!" Rodney's voice sounded too loud in the small confined room, "Which means that every thirty eight minutes they have to re-dial or someone has to dial in to keep the gate open."

"Yeah, that's what they're doing." Ronon agreed. "It's about this thirty eight minute cut off thing isn't it? Sheppard mentioned it when he reluctantly related the Iratus bug attached to his neck incident."

"Yes, yes, that was horrible but it means that we're stuck here for the foreseeable future. At least until Atlantis manages to figure something out. They will have to know what's going on first and even when they realise it, it will take sometime to work out the dialling sequence." Rodney's statement sent a chill through the room.

Ronon accepted McKay's words with a nod before turning his attention to Sheppard. "How's he doing?"

"Not so good." Teyla answered him. "He is running a fever and it seems to be slowly getting worse."

Ronon grunted at the disheartening news before going over to the room's dirty, rubble-filled fireplace to dump his load of firewood. "Come sun-up, we can light a small fire to boil some water and add a little warmth to this place. That is if the vent isn't blocked," he added, while getting on his knees to peer up the chimney. "Nope it's free enough, so I'll get this grate cleared out."

Although Rodney would love nothing better than a toasty warm room right now, he cautioned. "Don't make things too hot in here because that wouldn't be good for Sheppard's fever."

"I'm not stupid, McKay." Ronon snapped. "I'm well used to dealing with fever."

_And someone's missing their sleep,_ Rodney thought as he held up his good arm in defence. "Sorry, only trying to help." Ronon grunted but said nothing more.

A little while later, the first rays of light began to filter into the dark room through the uncovered window. Rodney didn't need to be told to totally uncover his window and the room was suddenly flooded with extra daylight.

Grabbing some wood, Ronon quickly had a small fire blazing. Then he ambled off towards the second inner door. Opening it, he found a small pantry. It was in the same state as the rest of the house, dirty and covered in cobwebs but at least he uncovered several clay bowls suitable for boiling water. They would need a darn good clean first but that wasn't an issue for the Satedan. Fifteen minutes later, Ronon had the bowls ready to use. Filing one with fresh water, he placed it on the fire.

Teyla gave him a quick glance. "Ronon, why not try to get some sleep?"

"I'm good."

Rodney winced; Ronon was beginning to sound more and more like Sheppard. He glanced at the man in question while Teyla started to argue her point. John was still unconscious. He looked pained and drawn lying so vulnerable on top of the ratty old mattress. _We are so_ _screwed,_ Rodney thought.

Teyla was still disagreeing with her fellow teammate. "Ronon, if we are to survive, we need to rotate our duties. Is that not correct, Rodney?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes."

"He wasn't listening." Ronon commented.

"Yes I was and Teyla's right, you should get some sleep because I don't know how much longer I can go without any decent rest. Don't forget, shoulder still injured here."

Ronon shook his head, looking slightly peeved. "All right, I'll sleep for a couple of hours but don't hesitate to wake me if you need to."

The others nodded and went back to their surveillance while Ronon settled down on the hard floor next to John's bed.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As promised, Ronon was wide-awake a few hours later and surprisingly, fully revitalised. (A legacy left over from the years when sleeping for a longer stretch had been a luxury that he'd rarely experienced).

Before taking over lookout duty, Ronon quickly checked Sheppard, finding his friend still hot and restless. With a wordless sigh and feeling of totally helplessness, he went over to McKay and lightly tapped him. The scientist relinquished his seat with great deal of relief.

"How's your shoulder?" Ronon muttered, when he noticed McKay shuffling wearily towards the fire.

"Hurting like hell." Rodney answered. He wanted to say more but his eyes settled on Sheppard and Rodney decided that whatever he was going through was ten times worse for John. In fact, his wound didn't feel too bad at all, apart from a continuous ache. Nevertheless, he needed someone to check on it before he could settle down to sleep just in case an infection was setting in. "Teyla, could you check my shoulder?"

To the Athosian it sounded more like an order than a request, but Rodney rarely said please or thank you. She glanced towards Ronon. He simply nodded, so Teyla stood and stretched her stiff limbs before going over to Rodney. "I will check your wound but then you can help me check John."

Resigned to not getting any sleep in the near future, Rodney nodded. Then another need came to the forefront and he asked, hopefully. "And after that some breakfast?"

Teyla smiled. "Yes, of course, followed by breakfast. Although, we must conserve our supplies," she stated. What she failed to say was in case of a long siege as that would probably be fatal for John. Teyla silently prayed that a rescue would transpire long before their supplies ran out.

Ten minutes later, Teyla had finished checking Rodney's injury. Thankfully, it had still looked clean with no sign of an infection, so she had simply applied a fresh dressing plus a couple of painkillers, which Rodney had eagerly swallowed.

With Rodney's help, she turned her attention to John. Together they uncovered him and Teyla carefully removed the old dressing. Underneath the wound was showing signs of infection. It was inflamed and weeping around the edges. Unable to look, Rodney turned away as Teyla applied a fresh dressing. After lightly covering him with the old blanket, Teyla gently placed her hand against his brow. His fever felt much the same, but she was sure that it was only a matter of time before it got far worse. She felt helpless, but resigned herself to the fact that there was little more that she could do for him.

With a sigh, Teyla dug into her backpack and pulled out a power bar. Lightly tapping Rodney on the arm, she passed it over to him. He smiled his thanks and torn into the wrapper as Teyla packed away their small supply of medical items.

At first, Teyla didn't notice that John was awake until she felt his hand lightly pat hers. She jumped slightly at the touch but quickly put on her best bedside manner. Looking down at him, she smiled. "It is good to see you finally awake. How are you feeling?" It was a stupid question really because it was plain to see just how ill he was.

John licked his dry lips. "I've been better."

Teyla felt her eyes water at his honest reply. She squeezed his hand and said. "I am sure you have."

Rodney didn't say a word as he silently gave Teyla a water bottle before moving over to the fire to lie down. Teyla tilted the bottle onto John's mouth. He tried to drink but it was awkward lying flat. Most of it ended up on the bed, so Teyla took a small piece of clean gauze from the med kit, wetted it, and allowed the water to trickle onto his lips. He nodded his thanks before whispering with a slight slur. "No…rescue then?"

"No." Teyla confirmed. She then went on to tell him about Ronon's findings.

John felt his despondency drop to a new level. "That's bad." He drifted for a minute recalling his fever induced dreams. Most had already faded, truly forgotten, but one dream still stood out so vividly that it felt like a reality. Although how could that be? Carson was dead, so it must have been his fevered mind trying to tell him that something was terribly wrong.

Teyla had asked him how he felt and in all honesty, John had never felt this ill before. It wasn't just the fever and pain, it was a dreadful feeling of apprehension and uneasiness. He'd been shot before during his career but it had never felt like this. Okay, so the one time he'd been shot in the upper chest, he'd been swiftly airlifted and the bullet had been removed shortly after. _So maybe this was how it_ _felt when the bullet wasn't removed within an hour or so?_ No, that didn't feel right either. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He couldn't explain it even in his own mind, but something was definitely off. Apart from the oblivious.

John's sudden tremble wasn't entirely caused by his fever. He locked eyes with Teyla. _How could he tell her about his fears and his dream?_ Part of his brain wanted to forget the whole thing, declaring that he was too stubborn and independent to ask for help. However, the more sensible voice of reason begged him not to so stupid.

His gut suddenly twisted in agony, a massive reminder that things were getting worse. So, John made up his mind to ask her and moving his left hand onto hers, he gave it a light squeeze and looked at her earnestly. "Teyla, one…one of you…has to remove the bullet," he told her softly.

Shaken to the core, Teyla paled at his words. "What?" She took a moment to calm her thoughts. "John, we cannot do that, none of us knows how. The bullet could be very deep inside you. And the pain would be too much for you to bear," she added as an afterthought.

John understood Teyla's reaction but he was desperate to make her understand. He really didn't want to disclose his dream or alarm her anymore, but he had no choice. Trying not to be too dramatic, he whispered. "If you don't, I… I'll die. Carson told me so."

Rodney had been half listening to the exchange while he tried to get to sleep. However, the mention of his dead friend made him considerably more alert. Shaken, he pulled himself up and shuffled over to stand by John's bed. Looking down at his sickly friend with a face that expressed open disbelief, Rodney told him. "Sheppard, Carson is dead. How could he have told you that?"

John saw Rodney's scepticism and swallowed hard as he really didn't want to tell him. "In a dream." He nearly choked on the words.

Teyla and Rodney exchanged a worried look. "Oh right, Carson told you in a dream." Rodney said with a hint of sarcasm while looking at John as if he'd gone crazy. "Whatever you believe you dreamt, I happen to agree with Teyla, we're in no position to remove the bullet here." The very thought of it was making Rodney feel positively queasy.

John ran his right hand over his eyes and sighed, this whole exchange was wearing him out. He almost felt like forgetting the whole matter and leaving his life to the hands of fate but Carson's words still ran so clearly in his mind. It was almost as if the dead doctor was still standing next to his bed, therefore, he really needed to persuade them. "Believe what you like but the dream was so…so…realistic. Maybe it was in my head but, whether a hallucination or not, I honestly believe that I'll die if the bullet isn't removed in the next few hours or so. Carson's ghost or whatever…convinced me of that."

John couldn't explain why he would die, he just knew it. "I don't what to die," he whispered, "not like this." He took Teyla's hand again and grasped it a little harder. "Please."

Teyla had always prided herself at being strong but this was too much for her to contemplate. She took a damp cloth and smoothed his brow. "John, it was just a fevered dream. We have no instruments to remove a bullet and as I said before, it could be very deep inside you. This place is unclean and too dark to see anything properly. You could bleed to death or make the infection worse." Her throat closed over from the look of pleading in his eyes. "I am so sorry, John. I would do anything for you, you know that, but this I cannot do."

Resigned, John nodded in understanding before turning to look at Rodney. "Carson said the bullet wasn't very deep."

The scientist looked alarmed and ashen. "That wouldn't make any difference. I…I can't do it. I'd…faint…err…pass out at the first sight of blood. You know that. I'm sorry, John, but I can't."

The fact that Rodney had used his first name showed John just how sincere he was. Although, he had known before hand that it was something that Rodney could never do, but it had been worth a try. He nodded and sighed with a shudder before turning with difficulty towards his Satedan friend. "Ronon?" he questioned softly.

Still very unconvinced, Teyla tried to distract him for a moment. "I am sure help will arrive soon. You can hang on until..."

"Stargate still open, remember." Rodney interrupted her.

Teyla shot him an exasperated look. "Yes, Rodney, I know that, but surely they will send the Daedalus or the Apollo when they cannot reach us."

John closed his eyes and gently shook his head. "Both ships went back to earth for general maintenance a week or so ago. It would take weeks for them to return, by which time I would definitely be dead. And you…you'd either be dead or captured."

"He's right." Ronon spoke up. "That's why the bounty hunters are taking their time. They know that they have us cornered and it's just a matter of waiting for our supplies to run out. They probably haven't attacked lately because they've already lost at least six men to us. I guess that they don't want to lose anymore. I can get us water under the cover of darkness, but hunting is another matter. Anyway that doesn't help Sheppard any, so I'll do it."

John gave a quick nod of appreciation but his fear was plainly written in his eyes.

Rodney's voice went up in pitch. "I'll do the guard duty," he quickly volunteered, leaving Teyla with no other option than helping Ronon. A role that she would rather not have, as she didn't know if she would be strong enough to hold John down or resolute enough to watch him suffering.

Ronon stood and lightly prodded Rodney towards his chair. "Keep a good eye on things and don't shoot anything useless you're sure."

"What? What do you think that I've been doing for most of the time?"

Ronon completely ignored him. Turning to Teyla, he said. "Okay, we need to prepare. I'll sterilise two of my knives while you remove the dressing."

Teyla nodded before pushing John's blanket away and gently lifting his shirts. She caught his eye before carefully removing the dressing that she had only applied twenty minutes before. This action alone caused John to suck in a pained breath as the dressing caught on the ragged edges of his wound. A fresh trickle of blood oozed from the hole to mingle with the growing signs of infection. Teyla looked at the wound with distress wondering if removing the bullet would be enough to save him but she didn't voice her concern, for John's sake.

TBC

_Hope you're still enjoying this? Thanks for the reviews to date and keep them coming please. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

John remained quiet, trying to compose himself for the ordeal ahead. He had no misgivings but the thought of the agony, removing the bullet would cause, was making him feel positively shaky and nauseous. Fortunately, he had nothing in his stomach to bring up other than bile.

A few minutes later, Ronon carried over a bowl filled with steaming water and two of his thinnest knives. He carefully placed the bowl on top of the old wooden chest that he had moved over to be nearer to the bed.

Trying to keep things as clean as possible, Teyla went about laying out the necessary pads, gauze, and wipes on one of Rodney's spare shirts. He didn't even notice. After she had finished, Teyla reached into the med kit to retrieve what was left of their meagre supply of antibiotics. Both Rodney and John had already taken a couple but if Rodney continued to show no signs of infection, the rest would definitely be given to John.

Putting the tablets aside for later, Teyla then picked up an auto injector containing one dose of morphine. "John, is it not better to take this before Ronon removes the bullet?"

Sheppard shook his head. "No, even that wouldn't be enough. Best to keep it for later if I'm in a lot of pain."

Ronon grunted and moved his chair over to the bed so that he could sit down when the time came to remove the bullet. "Are you ready, Sheppard?"

John felt his heart quicken at Ronon's words but breathing in deeply, he answered with steadfast determination. "Yeah, about as ready as I'll ever be. Just get the damn thing out of me."

His strength and fortitude reminded Teyla of the time that the Iratus bug had been attached to his neck, she felt like a traitor now for going against him earlier. She squeezed his hand lightly to let him know that no matter what, she would be there for him. He caught her eye and nodded his appreciation.

Rodney, on the other hand, cringed at John's order and drew himself closer to the window. He was no good in this type of situation, particularly when it came to seeing or hearing a friend suffering.

At Ronon's signal, Teyla began the arduous task of cleaning the wound with sterile wipes. Even this necessary procedure caused John to clutch the side of the bed and bite down on his lip. When Teyla was satisfied that the wound was as clean as she could make it, she padded the area around it with plenty of gauze before moving back to sit near John's head.

They silently watched as Ronon cut a piece of leather from his coat and rolled it up. Handing it to Sheppard, he said. "Bite down on this."

John looked at it with slight trepidation. "What no alcohol?" Ronon gave him puzzled look, so John explained. "This is the part in the movies where the victim gets a hefty swig of whiskey before they remove the bullet."

Understanding, Rodney chuckled uneasily. "Sorry, Sheppard, but I left my hip flask in my lab."

"Yeah right, McKay, as if you had one." Rodney didn't contradict him.

Teyla, bless her, took his statement seriously. "John, I do not think alcohol would be good for you."

"Its okay, Teyla, I was just trying to lighten the mood. Forget I said anything." Lifting the wad, John placed it between his teeth but he couldn't help tensing up and clenching his hands as Ronon removed one of his knives from the bowl and sat down.

Bending over John, the Satedan paused for a minute, looking intently at the bullet hole. The light wasn't too good and he knew the moment he probed, blood would hinder his ability to see. Without warning, his hand began to shake and he grew uncertain as his mind questioned. _What had he been thinking of when he agreed to do this? He had to stop now. _

Then he glanced at John, the man he had grown to respect and love as one would a brother and reason won through. Without his help, Ronon was now certain that John would die within a day or so. A very slow and painful death. He swallowed hard and tried to calm his nerves, knowing that he had to do this. Eventually, his courage won through, he would save his friend's life no matter what it took. So taking a deep breath, Ronon carefully eased the tip of his knife into the hole to see if he could locate the bullet.

John's dread escalated at the movement of the knife. He clenched his hands and bit down firmly on the leather as the agony soared. He locked pain-filled eyes on Teyla as she held his shoulders firmly against the mattress. She looked at him and tried to smile, but she could not.

Ronon grunted, satisfied that he had located the bullet. He carefully withdrew his knife. "Carson's ghost was right, the bullet isn't very deep, but it will hurt like hell to get it out, Sheppard."

Although his heart was still pounding and his side still throbbed with waves of agony, John nodded. Ronon acknowledged John's acceptance as he placed the bloody knife back into the bowl after removing the clean one. Moments later, he posed over the wound deciding which angle to go in and, then he started to dig.

John braced and tried to keep his body still but white-hot agony shot through his side at Ronon's touch. He wanted to scream, but he resisted by biting down on the leather. He closed his eyes and dug his nails into the mattress, enough to rip the ragged material.

Then Ronon dug deeper and John's torment flared higher. Unconsciously, he moved his legs to arch his back. John vaguely heard Ronon shout, "McKay, hold his legs down!" Then he felt a pressure on his lower limbs and he instinctively pushed against it but the weight wouldn't let him move.

Teyla struggled desperately to keep John still and firmly pressed against the bed. She watched with tear-filled eyes as he reeled in agony. His neck veins stood out so prominently that Teyla was afraid that they would burst. Beads of sweat covered his ghostly white face, wetting his hair and adding to his tears. She prayed that he would soon lose consciousness.

At the other end of the bed, Rodney closed his eyes and muttered. "This is so not happening. This is so not happening." Repeatedly, but with grim determination, he continued to hold John's legs firmly in place.

_Tell Ronon to stop_, John's beleaguered mind insisted as every fibre of his being called out in loud protest. _Ronon!_ He may have shouted his name; John wasn't sure as the soaring agony fought to tear his mind apart. However, a coherent thought somehow managed to slip by. _If Ronon could stand the removal of a Wraith transmitter without anaesthetic or pull an arrow from of his leg without so_ _much as a flinch, then he could stand this, couldn't he?_

Nevertheless, the pain was unbearable. More than he'd ever had to endure before apart from the Wraith feeding and Iratus bug, maybe. His mind continued to scream at him to stop it now but another grain of reason won through. _Remember you'll die if the bullet isn't removed._ No matter what, he had to take this. Therefore, for several long minutes, John tried hard to ride the agony but the torture soared and he couldn't hold it in any more. John opened his mouth and screamed.

Ronon cringed when he heard it. It sounded so loud even though it was partially muffled by the leather wad. Blood was streaming from the wound site now but Ronon was sure that he nearly had the bullet out. Just one more try. With great difficulty, he ignored John's screams and a minute later, Ronon let out a triumphant whoop as he eased the bullet out between his fingers. It looked a little like the one that Dr. Beckett had removed from him a couple of years ago. He stared at it with disgust before quickly dropping it into the bowl of water. Turning back to the wound, he began to apply several pressure pads to stem the flow of blood. It wasn't until he had several pads in place that he realised that Sheppard had gone quiet.

Concerned, Ronon glanced towards his friend before lifting his eyes to look at Teyla. She had her fingers pressed lightly against Sheppard's neck feeling for a pulse. She raised tear-stained eyes to catch Ronon's and gave him a tentative smile. "His pulse is weak but steady. Has the bleeding stopped yet?"

"Getting there. He's lost a good amount but it could have been far worse." Ronon turned towards Rodney. The scientist still had his eyes closed and a firm grip on John's legs. "You can let go now, McKay."

"What?"

"I said you can let go. Sheppard's out of it."

"Oh." Rodney straightened and opened his eyes. "Did you get the bullet out?"

Ronon nodded. "Yeah, like Sheppard said, it wasn't very deep and it doesn't look like it hit anything vital."

Rodney looked at the colonel's still form and his concern for his friend brought out his sarcasm. "Well that's plainly obvious or there'd be far more blood on the mattress. You know, having to hold Sheppard down has made my shoulder ache even worse than it did before. Maybe it's bleeding again."

Even though Teyla was renowned for her patience, she felt her irritation escalate. She was exhausted and the ordeal of supporting John had left her emotionally drained. She counted to ten before answering. "Rodney, sit down for a minute. I will attend to you after we have cleaned the blood away."

Ronon threw McKay a pained look and growled. "One of us should still be keeping a look out."

"Yes, yes." Rodney murmured, as he shuffled back to his chair.

Fifteen minutes later, they had John settled. He hadn't regained consciousness but the bleeding had slowed to a trickle. Teyla intended to give him some more antibiotics and maybe the morphine once he woke up.

They were all bone tired but things needed to be sorted out before Teyla could even consider resting. Ronon had gone back to his window to guard, leaving Rodney free to have his shoulder checked.

He was unusually quiet while Teyla examined him but eventually, he muttered. "I never want to do that again."

Teyla looked at him wearily, "I am sure John would agree with you."

"Yes, I'm sure him would." McKay stole a quick glance towards his friend. "Trust him to find a stray bullet."

"Rodney, I am sure John did not do so on purpose." Rodney nodded and Teyla reassured him. "Your shoulder is fine. I have redressed it and there is no sign of infection or any new bleeding."

"That's a wonder."

Teyla said nothing to Rodney's comment as she reached for a water bottle and a couple of painkillers. "Here take these."

"Won't Sheppard need them?"

"We still have plenty and I am not so sure that they would touch the pain he is likely to have upon waking." McKay swallowed hard and nodded again before Teyla continued. "We must take stock of our supplies and then work out a shift basis so that we may all get some rest."

Ronon grunted in agreement. "Yeah and tonight I'll go out and get us some more water and firewood. I'll try to kill something to eat if I can, although, I'm not so sure about the nocturnal life on this planet. I didn't see anything last night."

"Roast chicken would be nice." McKay muttered.

Teyla and Ronon exchanged a smile. "I'll see what I can do, McKay."

TBC

_Thanks for the great reviews. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ronon looked despondently at the sky, as nightfall seemed to be coming far quicker than the day before. The appearance of angry black clouds gathering to cover the sinking sun had him worried, and when the dim light of the small yellow globe finally disappeared below the tree line, the wind pick-up to howl like an angry monster as it rushed through the trees. To Ronon it was an annoying but fitting end to a long and tedious day.

John had woken about two hours after they had removed the bullet, disorientated and feverish. Teyla had managed to give him a few sips of water and some antibiotics but as soon he had swallowed them, he had drifted back to his fevered dreams.

Everyone else had managed to get a few hours of rest in shifts. Two guarding for intruders while one slept. Only one incident had occurred during the late afternoon when one foolish bounty hunter had tried his luck. Ronon's gun had left him with a smoking hole in his chest. The body now lay among the leaves and dust being kicked up by the growing storm.

"I hope they all die of pneumonia when the rain sets in." Rodney whispered quietly, before taking a bite into his second powerbar of the day. He chewed on it as if it was a piece of prime steak. _Well, he could dream couldn't he? _

Ronon threw him a sidewards glance. "The weather is to our disadvantage too, McKay. The firewood will be wet and I'll be less likely to catch anything to eat."

Rodney finished chewing and sighed. "Yes, that's true but at least you won't have to go too far for water. Just stick a bowl out of the window and hey presto."

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humour, McKay."

That sounded so much like Sheppard that Rodney instinctively turned towards the colonel. Of course, it hadn't been John. Voice was too gruff. _Yep, Ronon was definitely sounding more like Sheppard._ A small smile creased Rodney's face at the thought before he turned back to his window.

No sooner had Rodney taken his gaze off the bed than the man in question let out a pain-filled cry and, although Teyla had been trying to rest, she was first to react. Rushing over, she placed a hand on John's forehead. A worried tremor filled her voice as she informed her companions. "I believe he has developed a very high fever."

Ronon muttered, "Damn," before turning to McKay, "Keep guarding," he instructed. Getting up from his chair, he went over to feel Sheppard's brow for himself, confirming Teyla's findings. "We'd better check the wound," he told her.

Teyla nodded and glanced at John who appeared to have his eyes open. They were full of pain and bright with fever. "John, can you hear me?" she asked.

John tried to focus on the face but heat and murkiness clouded his vision. He wanted to tell the face that he felt terrible but the words refused to connect with his parched mouth. His throat felt sore and inflamed, which made it difficult to swallow.

For a moment, he couldn't remember where he was or, why he felt so bad. Then his fevered mind slowly began to join the dots - his team and their desperate escape from men with guns, Rodney with a bullet in his shoulder, finding refuge in an old stone building, being in pain because of a bullet in his side, Ronon…Ronon attempting to remove it. _Had he succeed? If not, was he dying? _The thought sent shivers rattling through his body and he was sure that his heart had missed a beat. _Yes, he must be dying, his fevered mind insisted._

"Now don't you go and die on me, lad," a voice resounded loudly in his ear. Not sure where it came from, John squinted up at the face hovering above him but he knew that the sound hadn't come from there. The tone that had spoken a minute or so before had been higher in pitch, feminine, like Teyla's voice.

"They have the bullet out of you, lad, so you have to fight it." The voice continued and John's recollection returned. _Carson?_ His mind questioned but that didn't seem right either, _wasn't he dead?_ "Well, lad, that's a matter of opinion. It's certainly not your time to join me and quite frankly, I don't want you here disturbing my peace. At least not yet, so you have to fight it, you hear me?"

John tried to fight but it was so damn hard when he felt so dreadful. He drifted for a moment but ultimately, he couldn't stop the darkness from closing in on his awareness. Thankfully, it was not the blackness of death, but the continuation of his fever-induced dreams that produced a multitude of images in his distressed and overheated mind. Images of Atlantis, of losing Carson and Elizabeth, of fighting the Wraith, and Michael and his demon creatures, his estranged father and brother, Nancy, Afghanistan, friends long dead, friends still alive, his team….

Ronon quietly watched as John sank back into unconsciousness. He turned away to uncovered the wound and grunted with displeasure. It wasn't bleeding much but it looked incredibly angry and inflamed.

Teyla inspected it and caught Ronon's eye. They didn't need any words to convey their fears. "It is badly infected," she relayed, mainly for Rodney's benefit.

Then as if to add weight to her disheartening words, a loud crack of thunder suddenly boomed overhead and a few minutes later, the heavens opened. With the rain the wind picked up to a gale force, howling like the death throes of a huge dragon as it pounded the old house making it shake and clatter loudly.

The meagre fire crackled in the old hearth as the wind blew dust and dirt down the chimney. Ronon quickly moved to place a few more pieces of wood on the fire, hoping to keep it alive. If the weather had stayed fair, he would have doused it for the night but in this storm, it was highly unlikely that the bounty hunters would trouble them. Although, they would still need to remain alert just in case the hunters were crazy enough to try.

As if to disagree with him, Rodney suddenly piped up from his place near the window. "I don't have to stay here do I? I can't see a damn thing outside."

"I know it's difficult but try to focus your vision to the door. They could still attack us."

Rodney looked doubtful but did as he was told. He'd been very quiet since hearing about Sheppard's bad infection, fearing that when this night was over, he may have lost yet another colleague, another good friend. _How many was it now?_ he pondered. He'd almost lost count - Gaul, Grodin, Ford, Carson, probably Elizabeth and now maybe John. Rodney recoiled at the thought. His vision grew misty for a moment but he kept his eyes firmly fixed on the window.

After checking the fire, Ronon returned to Sheppard's side. He was at a loss to know what to do for his friend. He knew that they had to keep him cool but how. The room wasn't very warm, so it wasn't adding to his fever. They didn't have any ice, and they didn't have any of the fancy medicines that Atlantis had other than the few antibiotic tablets, which didn't seem to be touching John's problem.

Then like the proverbial light, an idea suddenly stuck him. It may be a long shot but it was worth a try because he certainly didn't want to lose Sheppard to the arms of death. So without warning, Ronon quickly moved to the door. Throwing it open, he slipped outside and was gone.

Rodney spluttered. "Where the hell is he going?"

Teyla's was equally as surprised and shocked. "Rodney, I am as baffled as you are."

"He's gone crazy. That's it. I always knew that he'd crack one day." Rodney turned to Teyla with a sickly look. "We are so screwed. With Sheppard out of commission and Ronon gone, where does that leave us?"

Teyla wanted to tell him, 'I am not helpless', but she held her tongue. Things were going downhill fast enough but she had faith in Ronon. He must have had a good reason to leave so suddenly, of that she was certain. She only hoped that it was for John's sake. Of course, now she had Ronon to worry about, out there all alone in the terrible storm. Although, he was very strong and resilient, so if anyone could make it through then that someone was definitely Ronon.

When she answered Rodney, it was with a touch of optimism. "I am sure Ronon had a very good reason to leave and will be back soon. Just keep guarding the door and do not shoot him in error."

"Ha…as if I could tell the difference in this weather."

"You will." Teyla simply answered as she began to soothe John's brow and neck with a water soaked cloth.

-oOo-

For the next half an hour or so they remained quiet, listening to the relentless howl of the wind and the torrential rain, which splattered loudly against the windows and the old slate roof. Every few minutes it was drowned out by a tremendous clap of thunder that almost shook the dwelling off its foundation.

Over in the hearth, the fire fought of desperate bid to stay alight as gusts of wind sent powerful draughts down the chimney. The same current of air made the room feel exceedingly chilly.

Rodney shivered and wrapped the old blanket tighter around his shoulders to conserve heat. A drop of water hit his face and he looked towards the floor to see a growing number of puddles. "Oh isn't that just great, the roof isn't water tight."

Teyla had noticed it some time ago but her worry for John and Ronon had kept her from mentioning it, and telling Rodney wouldn't have made any different anyway. It wasn't as if he could have gone out and fixed it. "Are you staying reasonably dry where you are?" she asked him.

"Fairly but I'm getting darn cold."

Teyla had no answer to that because she was getting cold too, so she simply told Rodney. "It is chilly in here but there is nothing we can do about if at the present. The roof has started to leak in one place over the bed, so I have put a bowl to catch it. When Ronon returns, we must move the bed to a drier spot."

"If we can find one in this sieve of a place but if you want to move it, we could do it now?"

"At the moment it is not necessary. You could put a strain on your shoulder."

Rodney didn't take his eyes off the window. "Oh, and holding Sheppard down didn't do untold damage?"

Teyla sighed. She knew Rodney didn't mean it like that; he was just very worried about John. "That is why we will wait until Ronon returns. And you must stay vigilant, even in such terrible weather they may still try to enter."

"Not if they don't want to be blown off their feet by the hurricane outside."

Rodney's opinion of the weather left Teyla wondering how Ronon was fairing. She didn't say anything to Rodney but her anxiety for him suddenly increased tenfold at the mention of such a killer storm. Remaining deep in her own thoughts, Teyla half listened to the noises outside and the colonel's soft moaning. Abruptly, she was pulled back to the present and nearly jumped out of her skin when Sheppard suddenly shouted. "Fuck you!"

Rodney winced and made a gesture of covering his ears while Teyla looked at John with concern. She knew the word very well as some of the Marines used it when they thought she wasn't listening but to hear John say it, came as a bit of a shock as she had never told him use the bad swear word before.

She felt his forehead as he continued to mutter in the delusion of his dreams. His temperature seemed to be even higher than the last time she had felt and she feared that he was becoming delirious.

His words grew louder and more intense. "You heard me! I'm leaving! Fuck you! You never…loved me!" In the next instant, the theme changed. "Get out of my head…finish it! Please finish it…please…Have to save… 'lantis…Carson?" With the last word, his delirium returned to soft moaning but it was more than likely just a rest period between his terrifying nightmares.

Teyla rinsed out her cloth and leaving it wet, she ran it over John's face and neck. His body shook with chilling tremors even though sweat poured from his skin to soak into his clothing. His shirt felt damp but Teyla didn't know if it was wise to strip him. After a short contemplation, she decided to leave it until Ronon returned. So apart from wiping his exposed skin with cool water, there was little more she could do for him. Teyla began to fear that they might lose him if a miracle didn't happen soon.

Rodney had made no comment about John's fevered ranting as he harboured his own fears for his friend. He simply kept his eyes fixed on the window. Only when John went silent did he steel a quick glance towards the bed. Teyla was busy mopping his face, so Rodney reasoned that John must still be alive. Feeling relieved, he turned back to the window.

Abruptly, something moved outside, catching Rodney's attention. Although the torrential rain was making visibly virtually zero, he thought he saw a looming shape hovering near his window. Shocked and anxious, he fumbled for his gun and went to shift the board that Sheppard had placed earlier, but before he could remove it, he lost sight of the shape. Rodney froze, hardly daring to breathe.

Then a few moments later, a muffled knock shook the door. It sounded hollow as it competed with the howling wind. Rodney reasoned that it could have been Ronon's signal but he wasn't taking any chances. Although somewhere in the recesses of his brain, common sense told him that the hunters wouldn't have bothered knocking before entering. Nevertheless, that knowledge didn't help to calm his nerves and his heart began to thump loudly as he swung his P90 around, aiming at the door.

Within seconds, the door opened and quickly shut again, and Ronon stood there looking like a drowned rat as his dreadlocks dripped more puddles onto the floor.

"Ronon!" Teyla cried with joy.

She may have been relieved but Rodney's relief turned to anger. "What the hell made you leave like that? I mean what were you thinking of going out in such a killer storm. You'll probably catch pneumonia and where will that leave us?"

Ronon dropped what looked like a shrivelled up piece of moss near his feet and began to ring out his dreadlocks, adding yet more water to the floor. "I needed to get that," he said, pointing to the miserable looking plant thing.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rodney looked at the plant with positive disgust. "What? What in heavens name do you want that thing for?"

Teyla had already moved over to inspect it. "I have never seen such a plant before. It looks a little like Kolsi fern but the colour is too dark."

Ronon looked down at her. "I don't know what Kolsi fern is but if I'm correct, this plant is the same one that an old healer once gave me to use on a badly infected wound. It worked just fine."

Rodney looked at him and spluttered. "Are you crazy? You think it's the same plant."

"Yes, I do."

"And what if it isn't? What if it's pure poison and kills him the minute it's applied? How do you know that the plant the healer gave you even grows on other planets? I take it this isn't the healer's planet?"

"No it's not, but it is the same plant! I just know it is!" Ronon spat back before looking towards Sheppard. "Tell me it isn't worth trying because as things stand right now, I can't see him lasting through the night."

Rodney swallowed hard, as Ronon was probably right. "Okay, I guess it's worth a try but don't blame me if he…." Rodney's voice broke and he couldn't finish the sentence.

Teyla quickly spoke up to cover Rodney's emotional breakdown. "I agree it could be dangerous but I have faith in your judgement, Ronon. We should give it a try, but first you need to get out of your wet things." Teyla advised him.

Moving closer to John's bed, the Satedan didn't answer her at first. He was shocked to see the extent of his friend's deterioration in just the few hours that he'd been gone. Deciding that he couldn't waste anymore time, he muttered. "No, I'll remove them after I've put the stuff on his wound. He doesn't look good to me."

Teyla looked apprehensive and nodded in agreement. "I believe his fever is extremely high, and he has been very delirious at times."

Ronon said nothing to that. Grabbing a bowl, he scooped up the plant and then taking his sharpest knife, he began to trim the dark purple feathery leaves into the bowl. When he had enough, he took the butt of his knife and started to grind the leaves into a pulp. When he was satisfied that they where ground up enough, he added a little warm water to make a thick paste. "Okay then let's do this. Could you get the dressing off?" He asked Teyla.

Teyla really didn't need to be asked as she quickly moved over to John and began uncovering his wound.

Unable to watch in case his fears were proven right and John died instantly, Rodney turned back to the window. "I'd better keep guard," he told them, "After all the bounty hunters are still out there."

Neither Teyla nor Ronon answered him. A few minutes later, Teyla had the dressing off. The wound looked even angrier than it did before, red and weeping pus from a full-blown infection. Teyla didn't need to be told to clean the wound, so she bathed it as gently possible with an antiseptic wipe, trying her hardest not to hurt John. But despite her great care, Sheppard began murmuring, growing restless as he fought his demon dreams. So when she had finished, Teyla filled her bowl with fresh water and began mopping him down as Ronon started to pack the bullet hole with his leaf paste.

When he was sure that he'd put enough on, Ronon lightly applied a fresh dressing. Then looking at Sheppard, he muttered. "There's nothing much more we can do for him other than try to keep him cool, but let's move the bed to a drier spot."

Teyla nodded wearily. She was bone tired but her concern for John kept her going. She reasoned that there would be plenty of time to sleep once they were out of this situation. After they moved the bed, Teyla picked up one of the old blankets and handed it to Ronon. "Now get out of your wet clothing." Ronon smiled at her. He really didn't need much encouragement as he was frozen to the core.

Ten minutes later, wrapped in the simple rough cover but no warmer, Ronon huddled near the meagre fire. Outside the wind still howled as it drove the rain against the windows and the door, and in the background, Sheppard continued to mutter a stream of incoherent words. Ronon listened to it and shivered, knowing that his chill was not entirely caused by the weather or the pitiful fire, which he eyed with disapproval. He needed to stoke it, but because their small supply of firewood was now totally depleted, he had nothing to stoke it with. Therefore, he set his eyes on the furniture. "I know we mustn't make this place too hot but this fire needs more wood," he stated, looking pointedly at Rodney's chair.

Rodney noticed it and proclaimed, loudly. "You're not having my chair."

Ronon shook his head and growled. "I wasn't even thinking about it." Which wasn't entirely true but he didn't need to tell Rodney that and obliviously they still needed their chairs. So that only left the old wooden chest, and several sticks and pieces of wood at the back of the room, which may have been a table at one time.

Fifteen minutes later, Ronon had managed to gather enough and he quickly had the fire blazing a little more respectfully again. Thankfully, the added warmth finally began to drive the chill from his bones.

Rodney appreciated it, too. He muttered his thanks before asking. "Did you encounter any of the bounty hunters?"

Ronon shook his head before realizing that Rodney wouldn't see it. "Nope," he muttered. "They've probably gone into the rocky area near the Stargate for shelter. The storm is causing some flooding near the Stargate but that doesn't help us much as we can't risk carrying Sheppard through this weather and then, maybe, having to fight."

Rodney nodded in agreement. "We're safe here aren't we?"

"From flooding, yep. From lightening or rock fall, I'm not so sure."

"Oh, aren't we the cheerful one." McKay replied, sarcastically.

"I'm only being realistic. It's a bad storm and it could cause any amount of trouble. And not just for us." Surprisingly, McKay remained silent after Ronon's assessment.

They knew that one of them needed to rest, although the tremendous noise of the storm and Sheppard's continuous moaning would make that very difficult. In the end, Ronon and Teyla agreed to let Rodney sleep when they found him dropping off on his chair. After swapping with the scientist, Ronon encouraged the man to bed down next to the fire where it was reasonably dry. Rodney didn't need much encouragement and fell asleep almost the instant his head touched the floor despite Sheppard's increasing restlessness.

Her fatigue was growing by the minute, but Teyla never gave into it as she continued to cool John's face and neck. It was much warmer in the room now making it more comfortably for them but she feared that the added warmth wasn't helping John's fever any. She looked at him and even though it was dark apart from the light of the fire, she could see beads of sweat soaking his hair making it even more unruly. His handsome face looked sunken and grey in the glimmering light. The only colour being the bright fever spots high on his cheeks.

With out warning, John suddenly shuddered, shaking the bed as he turned his head from side to side. His muttering grew louder and abruptly, he shouted. "Teyla!"

Teyla jumped slightly and lent closer to see John's eyes wide opened. Thinking that he was awake, she gently called his name but he gave no sign of comprehension as he continued to stare at nothing. For a minute, Teyla's heart began to pound as she quickly felt for a pulse. It was evident but fast and thready. She raised her hand to his brow, alarmed at the feel of burning heat against her palm. His fever was now dangerously high and she knew that she needed to get it down, fast. So wasting no time, she pulled the covers off him and unbuttoned his shirt before taking one of Ronon's knives and slitting his black T-shirt from top to bottom. Once John's chest was uncovered, she went about opening his BDU's and pulling them away from his bloodstained boxers.

Although the situation was very serious, Ronon couldn't help commenting. "It's a good job he's not aware of what you're doing to him right now."

A faint smile touched Teyla's lips. "Yes it is." Once she was satisfied that she had him uncovered as much as possible without moving him, she went about sponging down his body with the coolest water that she had, namely from the bowl that was collecting the dipping rain water. As she worked, John resumed tossing his head back and forwards in the throws of his delirium.

TBC

_Thanks again for the super reviews_.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Flames threatened to consume him as he stumbled around the burning debris of his crashed chopper. John knew somewhere deep inside Holland was trapped. He could just make out the body, as it lay bloody and twisted among the ruined metal. Without knowing how, John made it to Holland's side only to find that it wasn't his old buddy but Rodney, slowly bleeding to death from a great hole in his shoulder. _

_Rodney looked up at him with pain filled, pleading eyes. John grew fearful and he made a frantic attempt to free his friend but the flames licked closer as they consumed everything in their path. Now terrified, John ignored them as he pulled desperately at the twisted metal trapping his friend. Horrible burns and deep cuts appeared on his hands and water poured from his skin to form droplets. Some dipped into Rodney's now sightless eyes. John stared at his friend with stunned shock just as the fire roared closer to smother them both in a blazing firestorm. John screamed as the heat consumed him, burning his flesh and threatening to turn him into ashes, and just as he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, the image began to shimmer and very gradually, it changed to the cooling snows of Antarctica. _

Teyla's eyes strung with tears and exhaustion. For many hours now, she had waged a frantic battle to try to keep John cool. Then thankfully, his fever had improved just as the storm began to subside.

Rodney had remained asleep throughout the battle, completely unaware. And although he had tried hard not to, Teyla knew that Ronon had dozed from time to time. He was awake now and he turned to look at her with worried, questioning eyes.

"I believe his fever has broken, he feels slightly cooler." Teyla simply informed him.

Relieved, Ronon let out a thankful sigh and turned back to the window. It was still dark outside and the wind continued to play roughly with the trees but at least the rain had stopped. Soon the first rays of light would herald another day of uncertainty.

Ronon's stomach growled loudly with the need for food. He was also bone tired but relatively warm, as he had managed to keep the fire going throughout the night. He knew that Teyla was just about ready to drop. Her weariness was written over every centimetre of her face. Therefore, when dawn arrived, Ronon intended to rouse McKay. The well-rested scientist could guard while he watched over Sheppard and Teyla got some much-needed sleep.

The anticipated dawn came some twenty minutes later, so Ronon instructed Teyla to wake McKay. However, she had some difficulty, as Rodney appeared to be unwell. His brow felt sweaty to the touch and he muttered. "Not feeling so good."

Teyla wanted to cry with weariness and despair. Nevertheless, she remained calm as she placed his water bottle in his hand and gave him a couple of ibuprofen. "Have a drink and take these," she instructed. "Then I will check your shoulder."

Rodney attempted to sit up and after several tries, he finally made it. He felt a little dizzy but he managed to swallow the pills along with several gulps of water before blearily looking around. His eyes eventually settled on Sheppard. "How is he?"

Feeling Rodney's forehead again, Teyla answered. "His fever broke about an hour ago but he is still very sick." She thought Rodney felt warm but not feverish and, he had been sleeping near the fire.

However, the scientist slipped into full panic mode again. "We're still screwed aren't we? Outside there are ten or more bounty hunters just waiting to pounce on us at any minute? Atlantis can't rescue us. You and Ronon are ready to drop from lack of sleep. Sheppard is still playing sleeping beauty, and I feel like death warmed up. We're so screwed."

Exasperated, Teyla looked him in the eye. "Maybe we are, but they have not got us yet. And John did not do this on purpose. He was gravely ill during the night."

Rodney looked at her a little sheepishly and was about to answer when a loud whining noise suddenly filled the small building. "Oh, no! Now what?"

Ronon pressed his face to the window and scrutinised the ground before the house. At first, he couldn't see anything and then his mouth broke out into the biggest grin he could muster as the familiar shape of a Puddle Jumper suddenly materialise no more than a 10 meters or so from the door. "Looks like we're being rescued," he announced.

Rodney's mouth opened and he met Teyla's eyes. "Oh, thank goodness."

Teyla smiled and nodded in total agreement. Wearily, she closed her eyes and gave thanks to the ancestors for their salvation.

-oOo-

The sight that confronted Major Lorne as he stepped into the old building was one that he was getting used to seeing. Not that he always had to rescue the colonel and his team but the few times he had things had pretty much ended up being much the same type of scenario.

It was oblivious from the state that everyone was in that they'd had a rough couple of days but Lorne's main concern focused immediately on his CO, who looked like he was on his deathbed. "What happened?" He questioned the healthier members.

Without hesitation, Ronon answered him in his usual succinct manner. "Gun short wound to the left side. We got the bullet out but it didn't prevent an infection and a very high fever. It broke about an hour ago."

Lorne gave a worried nod before answering. "Right then we'd better get him back to Atlantis, ASAP. How about the rest of you?"

McKay was quick to pipe-up. "Gun shot wound to the shoulder." Feeling his brow, "And I believe I'm running a…slight fever."

Teyla was too tired to argue with him. She looked towards the major, blearily. "Ronon and I are unharmed. Although, we are both exhausted."

Lorne nodded once more before radioing his people on the Jumper. "Bring over a backboard and tell Lieutenant Lopez that she's needed."

A few minutes later, two marines arrived carrying the requested backboard, followed by Angie Lopez, an Air Force medic.

She took one look at Sheppard and rushed to his side. "What happened to the Colonel?"

"Oh, here we go again," muttered Rodney.

"McKay," Ronon growled before repeating the information for the lieutenant.

Lopez gave her thanks and quickly reached into the medical supplies that she had brought with her. A few minutes later, she skilfully set up an IV for fluid replacement. After she had finished, she looked at Ronon and questioned. "You said you removed the bullet?"

"Yep."

"My god, that took some courage. Was the Colonel conscious during the procedure?"

Teyla answered her. "The Colonel remained conscious for a while but it became too much for him. He has not regained full consciousness since."

Lopez swallowed hard at the thought of the agony that must have caused. "Okay, I'm not going to do much until Dr. Keller can see to him. He is still running a fever, although, it's not as bad as I would have expected. However, I think the quicker we get him back to Atlantis the better."

"Right then," said Lorne. "Let's get you guys out of here."

With his fever suddenly forgotten, McKay asked. "How did you get to us anyway?"

"I'll explain that once we're airborne, doc."

"Yes, yes, alright but…."

Teyla took his good arm and urged. "Come on, Rodney. We will go the Jumper and wait there while they prepare to move the Colonel." For once Rodney didn't need much encouragement as two marines covered their hasty retreat towards Jumper 4.

Five minutes later, with Major Lorne piloting, the Jumper was cloaked and heading towards the Stargate. Although the storm had passed, the wind still buffeted the small craft as it flew over ground that looked positively waterlogged and in places, impassable.

McKay had sat himself in the co-pilot's seat and, although he was still a little light-headed, he generally felt considerably better and cooler. Turning to Lorne, he asked. "Well are you going to enlighten us or not, Major?"

"I'm kind of busy here at the moment, but I'll give you a quick summary. Although we couldn't dial in to check on you guys, we knew that the gate hadn't been destroyed or disconnected because still got a signal. Colonel Carter and Dr. Zelenka soon had the problem figured out. They quickly set up a dialling program to determine the thirty-eight minute sequence being used against us. Then suddenly, about an hour ago, we found that the gate was open. We launched immediately."

"And the bounty hunters?" Ronon asked from his place behind McKay.

Lorne glanced over his shoulder to look at Ronon. "What bounty hunters?"

"Those bounty hunters!" Rodney squeaked, pointing out of the forward view port.

Lorne quickly turned and took in the situation. "Oh, those bounty hunters."

Once again, the Stargate had been engaged and a rough looking group of about ten men stood around the DHD with weapons pointed skywards. They stared in bewilderment because although they couldn't see the Jumper, they could certainly hear it.

"Well…now what?" Rodney asked, unable to keep his frustration from showing.

Lorne let a grin spread over his face. "Well…it didn't take too much brain power to determine that there would be unfriendly forces involved, so we came prepared." Opening his radio, the major ordered. "Jumper's 3 and 7 de-cloak and give them a warning shot. If that doesn't deter them, then take whatever action is necessary to get them away from the gate."

"Understood, sir!"

Two other Jumpers suddenly materialised either side of them. They fired off several shots near the antagonistic men, which had Rodney muttering. "Mind the DHD. We still don't know if there are any natives on this planet. Someone must have built that crummy house"

"They know what they're doing." Lorne assured him.

"I certainly hope so."

Teyla rubbed her tired eyes and let out a quiet sighed from her position at the back of the Jumper. _Why didn't things ever go smoothly_, she thought before turning to Lieutenant Lopez to ask her how John was faring. However, the young woman was too busy attending to the man in question, who had been left on the backboard, between the benches. Teyla waited patiently until the lieutenant had finished.

Getting up, Lopez glanced at the weary Athosian and gave her a smile. Teyla returned it before glancing down at John. Belatedly, she realised that he had his eyes open. Once again, she felt her heart begin to quicken.

The young medic sensed her concern. "He has just regained consciousness. Maybe you should try to reassure him," she advised.

Teyla nodded and got down to kneels beside him. She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "John?"

Sheppard turned his head towards her and attempted to speak. "Wh…what's…'appening?" he murmured weakly.

Teyla smiled. "We have been rescued and we should be home shortly after they have dealt with the bounty hunters."

"Oh…thank goo…." John managed to get out seconds before succumbing to unconsciousness again. Teyla looked up at the medic and smiled her thanks but she remained by John's s side, clutching his hand.

A few minutes later, the Jumper lurched slightly and Teyla shot a glance towards Ronon. He gave her a reassuring nod. "They just needed a bit more incentive. The Gate's clear now so we can go home."

Teyla closed her eyes and murmured. "At long last."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A clean smell of antiseptic filled his nose. Gone was the musty, dank, mildly putrid smell that had accompanied his senses the last time he could recall anything.

Daring to crack his eyelids open, John turned his head towards an annoying tapping sound and found McKay sitting upright in a bed near his. With his laptop precariously balanced on his knees, the scientist was completely engrossed in whatever the computer was telling him.

John tried to cough to alert his friend, but the sound came out all throaty. The pitiful croak may have failed to catch Rodney's attention but a nearby nurse was quick to react. She called for Dr. Keller.

Teyla had just entered the infirmary when she heard the nurse calling. Without hesitation, she moved over to John's bed and smiled down at him. "It is good to see you awake."

The sound of Teyla's voice finally caught Rodney's attention. "Oh, you're awake, Sheppard."

"I…I." However, the timely arrival of Jennifer Keller with a stethoscope and eye pen in hand interrupted John's attempt to speak.

The young doctor raised his bed slightly. "It's good to see you finally awake, Colonel," she said, looking into his eyes with the annoying pen light.

"So…we…got…away." John managed to say but it ended in a coughing fit. Quick to react, Teyla picked up a glass of water with a straw from the bedside table and held it to his lips. John took several sips and nodded his thanks.

Rodney waited until John had settled before looking at him as if he had a screw or two lose. "Of course we got away or we wouldn't be here, would we?"

"Rodney! That is no way to address the Colonel after all he has been through." Teyla scolded.

"After all he's been through! What about the rest of us?"

John gave a weary smile. "It's alright, Teyla, now I know Rodney's fine."

"Yes, and thank you for asking."

Keller sighed and turning away from the heart monitor that she had been checking, she scolded. "Dr. McKay, the Colonel has hardly had chance to ask you, has he?"

"No, no, not really."

Keller relented and smiled before moving over to his bed. "You're doing fine, so I'm releasing you to your room. You can leave as soon you like but I don't want you going to your lab or doing any form of work over the next day or so. Is that understood?"

Rodney nodded, but he actually looked reluctant as he placed his hand on his brow. "Are you sure I'm fit enough?"

"Yes, you're fit enough. The graze is healing well and there's no sign of an infection or…a fever." Keller emphasised before turning her attention back to Sheppard. "As for you, Colonel, I'm afraid to say but you will be our guest for some days to come yet."

To John the way she had said it had made it sound like an extremely personal thing. Maybe she'd heard far too many bad rumours about his reluctance to stay put, and he had to admit that the thought of an extended stay in the infirmary was far from appealing. It made John scowl in a gesture of defiance just for the heck of it. However, Keller needn't worry because the way he was feeling right now, the infirmary was definitely the best place to be. A vague memory surfaced of intense pain. _Had he really_ _allow them to remove the bullet without knocking him out first?_ He shuddered at the thought and the next thing he knew, the doctor had stuck a thermometer in his ear.

"Just checking for fever," she reassured. "How are you feeling anyway?"

"Like I could use some more sleep." John answered, followed by a huge yawn.

Keller removed the thermometer, looked at it and gave a reassuring smile. "That's fine. You can go back to sleep in a minute but are you in any pain?"

John thought about it for a moment. "No, it's manageable."

Keller looked at him as if she didn't believe him. "Okay then, go back to sleep because it's the best cure for you right now."

"Oh, she doesn't know you very well." Rodney muttered once the doctor was out of hear shot.

"Rodney." Teyla scolded.

"What?" he asked turning to her with a questioning look.

Teyla didn't say anything as she pointed to John's bed where he lay fast asleep already.

"Oh right, well, I'd better get out of here then, I suppose."

Teyla looked at him oddly. Only Rodney could be reluctant to leave the infirmary. "Yes, you had."

oOo

The next time John woke, he felt considerably better. In the background, he could hear a soft murmur of voices, so he forced his eyes open to see what was going on. He was greeted by the sight of his team.

"Hi," he murmured, sleepily.

They all turned to him but predictably, Rodney got in the first words. "Oh, you're finally awake again and about time too."

Teyla glared at him. "Rodney, Dr. Keller said that sleep was the best healer."

"I know that but twenty hours is a bit much even for Sheppard."

Feeling shocked, John digested the information. "I've been asleep that long?"

Ronon nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry about it. Like the doc said, you needed it."

"Yeah, must have. Alright then, just give me a minute or two to come around and then you can raise the bed, pass me some water, and tell me how the hell we got away from Boba Fett and company."

At first, the two Pegasus natives looked a little confused while Rodney rolled his eyes. He said two words to them, "Star Wars." A few seconds later, both Ronon and Teyla nodded and smiled in understanding.

When John seemed more alert, there was a bit of confusion as all three team members tried to raise the bed together but ultimately, Teyla pushed the men away as she took over her caring for Sheppard duties. John smiled his appreciation as he took a glass of water from her hand.

The team then settled around Sheppard's bed and Ronon began to relate their rescue with plenty of interruptions from Rodney.

John took it all in and eventually asked. "So you reckon that the storm actually helped in our rescue because at one stage the bounty hunters were unable to keep on dialling out?"

"Yes, so it appears," answered Rodney, "which is lucky for us because it would have taken Zelenka and Sam a lot longer to work out their dialling sequence."

"And you could have done it faster?"

"No, that's not what I'm trying say. The computations were…."

"Astronomical." John finished for him. "And if my brain wasn't feeling like cotton wood right now, I could work it out but it really isn't that important."

Rodney muttered something under his breath about cotton wool not being Sheppard's problem but the rest of the team didn't react. In fact, Teyla and Ronon both looked very solemn, as they thought about the possible consequences had rescue not come when it did. Especially for John.

John looked at their gloomy faces and decided it was time to bring them out of their despondency. "Hey, we're still alive aren't we?"

"Just about." Rodney muttered.

"We could have held them off for a few more days." Ronon assured him.

"Oh, yes, and what about my fever?"

"You would have been fine. It wasn't much of a fever anyway and if it had become worse, I could have slapped some of that leaf stuff onto your scratch."

That got John's curiosity. "What leaf stuff?"

Ronon gave him a smug look. "The leaf stuff that saved your life, Sheppard."

"Huh?"

Teyla smiled as she explained Ronon's daring outing into the storm to gather the healing plant. At the end of her telling, John felt slightly overwhelmed by Ronon's dedication, but all he could manage to say was. "Thanks buddy. Oh, and thanks for the other thing, too."

Ronon knew what he meant. "You're welcome," he answered, with a surprising hitch in his voice.

"Yes, well," Rodney piped-up, "that leaf stuff certainly has Katie interested. It definitely appears to have some antibacterial healing properties, so I wouldn't have minded one bit if you had of slapped some onto my…horrible wound."

Ronon and Teyla sighed and exchanged a smile, while John steered the conversation away from their injuries for a moment. "So we have no idea why the bounty hunters were after us and why they didn't care about killing us."

"Nope, but I know we killed their leader because the stupid fool refused to move away after the warning shot." Ronon told him with a worried grimace.

Sheppard didn't seem to notice his grimace. "Well that's one thing but it's not very reassuring to know that out there could be other bounty hunters just waiting to pick us off. The reward must be pretty high if the leader could have afforded to keep such a large group of men working for him."

"True." Ronon murmured. "When I first encountered him, he only had a few men working for him but I guess bounty hunting wasn't his only occupation."

Teyla looked pensive before saying. "You think they could have been scavengers?"

"More than likely."

"Scavengers?" Rodney asked in a voice that was slightly higher than normal.

Teyla didn't want to upset John as she knew that he still carried some burden for waking the Wraith, but the reality needed to be voiced. "Yes, Rodney. Unfortunately, there are groups of people who make a living off the misfortune of others. They listen out for rumours and when they hear of a Wraith culling, they go to the planet and scavenge for whatever they can find among the dead."

Rodney went pale. "What if there are survivors?"

Ronon and Sheppard exchanged a sombre look. They both knew what Teyla would say even before she said it. "They do not care. If the people try to stop them, then they are killed."

"So we're dealing with a practically ruthless and callous bunch of people."

"Yeah, but when has that ever stopped us, Sheppard?"

John gave Ronon a pained look. "It won't stop us, buddy, we'll just have to be extra careful."

Ronon's worried frown was back. "Yeah, especially you and McKay."

Rodney spluttered at the mention of his name. 'What? Why's that?"

"Because during my first venture out, I searched one of the dead bounty hunter's pockets and came up with this." Ronon answered, pulling out two sheets of slightly frayed paper.

Rodney snatched them off him. "But these are those old wanted posters from the whole Genii debacle a couple of years ago."

Teyla took them off him to study the writing including some the reverse side. "You are quite right, Rodney. However, someone has changed the wording on this one to say, reward on proof of death and over on the back it is written in several common languages."

Rodney swallowed hard and squeaked. "Someone wants me dead?"

"Wants us dead." John reminded him.

"Yes, I know but Teyla was looking at my poster."

"So I was, but I can confirm that the Colonel's says exactly the same."

McKay and Sheppard looked at each other before John spoke up. "Come on, Rodney, it's nothing new."

"Maybe not but they nearly got us this time."

Sheppard looked at his team and suddenly with an unusual show of emotion, he whispered. "Yes, they did but we're still here, aren't we. Although, I'm telling you one thing, I never want to go through a bullet removal without an anaesthetic, ever again. And I mean that, but thanks. Thanks for everything."

Teyla squeezed his hand. "You are most welcome, John, and I hope you never have to experience that again."

"And I hope I never have to watch it again." Rodney muttered.

"You had your eyes closed most of the time." Ronon reminded him.

"Yes, yes, just a technicality, but my ears were still working fine."

John looked at Rodney and smiled as Ronon grunted. "But it was a good job we got the bullet out, right Sheppard?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but I wasn't so sure at time. I mean, I could just hear the doctors moaning blue murder about removing bullets or knives from a wound. It was a definite, no, no. I think if it hadn't been for that weird dream, I would have told you to leave it well alone, but Carson's spirit…err…ghost or whatever was so adamant."

Rodney went to open his mouth but Ronon beat him to it, for once. "That's one wise ghost because…."

However, Rodney interrupted him. "Well, the ghost was a doctor but why was removing the bullet such a good thing?"

Ronon glared at him. "If you'd just let me finish, I'll tell you why. Jennifer told me…"

Surprised, Rodney lifted an eyebrow and smirked at him. "Jennifer?"

Ronon growled. "Alright Dr. Keller told me."

"So you're on first name terms already?"

John wasn't in the mood for this. "McKay, let him finish."

Ronon glared down at the scientist making Rodney mutter. "Yes, right."

Feeling confident that McKay would finally keep his mouth shut, Ronon continued. "A gut feeling or whatever made me take the bullet with us and when we got back, I gave to Dr. Keller. She said she'd have it analysed. Well it turns out…." He suddenly stopped in mid-sentence and smiled when the person in question approached John's bed.

"It's good to see you awake again, Colonel. How are you feeling?"

"Better for the long nap."

"That's good to hear." Keller moved over and checked the monitors. "I would have been by earlier but I wanted to give you a little time alone with your team."

Ronon's eyes tracked her as she worked. "I was just telling him about the bullet."

The young doctor turned away from the monitor and gave Ronon a shy smile. "Well, since I'm here, I might as well take over." She turned and looked at Sheppard seriously. "Under normal circumstances I would have been very angry that you allowed them to remove the bullet, Colonel. I'm sure you know that it's not a wise thing to do." John nodded awkwardly and seeing his genuine remorse, Jennifer relented. "However, this seems to be one of those times when it was necessary for your survival."

John looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, that's just what…." He was about to say Carson but changed his mind at the last second. Keller already thought he had a screw or two loose, so there was no need to add to her illusion. "I thought," he finished.

She looked at him strangely. "You've had this experience before?"

"No," he lied, "Just call it intuition." He turned and glared at Rodney hoping that he'd keep his mouth shut about Carson. Surprisingly, he did.

Keller noticed the exchange but decided to let it rest. "Okay, the bullet tore you up pretty badly but luckily it didn't go very deep."

John nodded in agreement. "Yep, I reckon it was a ricochet that somehow managed to get between my tac vest and belt."

Keller shook her head slightly. "It could have been, although, I doubt it. I'm no weapons expert but that bullet must have hit you at quite a speed. It went though your clothing with ease, but because it was made from a very soft metal, it flattened as it tore into you. That's what Dr. Denison from the metallurgy lab told me. He also said that the strange metal was highly toxic, which meant that if it had stayed in you any longer the toxic build-up would probably have killed you within a day or so. It's rare that our lead bullets cause such a problem but the metal in the strange bullet was already breaking down into your bloodstream. You showed some signs of contamination when you were brought in, so we treated you as we would for lead poisoning. I'm pleased to say that your blood work is now getting back to normal levels."

Absorbing the information, John looked at everyone. "I was very fortunate then."

Keller answered in all seriousness. "Yes, you were. I think that by removing the bullet and causing the wound to bleed heavily probably washed out some of the toxin and then the plant that Ronon applied seems to have helped too."

"I thought it was only good for the fever?" questioned Ronon.

Keller looked up and caught his eye. "It seems to be good for several reasons. Thank you again for bringing it to our attention."

Ronon actually appeared to blush. "You're welcome."

Sheppard started to grin but it turned into a yawn. "I believe the Colonel still needs more sleep." Teyla observed.

"No, I don't but something to eat would be nice. I'm feeling kind of hungry."

Rodney's stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly in agreement. They all laughed. "Hey, I'm still trying to play catch up after eating only power bars for two days."

"Yes, I am sure you are, Rodney." Teyla smiled. "But the Colonel has gone far longer without food then you have. So with your permission, Dr. Keller, we could go and get him..."

"Good idea," Rodney interrupted, "then I can grab something to eat."

"Hey, me too." Ronon growled.

Rodney waved his hand. "Yes, you too."

Teyla ignored them as Jennifer Keller gave her permission before leaving them alone. Taking John's hand, Teyla lightly squeezed it. "I will bring you back something soon."

John nodded his thanks and watched them go, thinking. _They may never be out of danger, but no matter what, together they made one hell of a team. _The thought left him smiling. Deciding to take a little nap while he waited for Teyla, John snuggled comfortably into his pillow only to do a double take, when out of the corner of his eye, he thought he perceived Carson smiling down at him. The image only lasted a heartbeat, leaving John shaken but somehow greatly comforted. Another huge smile spread across his face, as he quietly whispered. "Thank you."

The End

_Well that's it. Hope you enjoyed this little whumping tale. Reviews will be most welcome._


End file.
